Eating Dirt
by TheDinoAvenger
Summary: Sakura the punk. Naruto the delightful gay friend. Ino the best friend. Sasuke the Jock?
1. Clay

"Jesus' I've never heard such poor grammar in my life!"

"It's called crap grandma, and it's what we listen to I guess."

_She was right though; grammar was never misused so much until the Black-Eyed Peas emerged. Maybe that's the reason why everyone is school is incapable of completing English class. I could start off the introduction with a "Hi, I'm Sakura!" But that would be awkward wouldn't it? Your probably thinking—"What kind of name is—"_

"Put in my Fleetwood Mac, I can't understand how you can stand this music."

"Sure thing grandma."

_Ahem, as I was saying . . . Sakura is my name. But people have been calling me animal killer. Heavens knows why . . . I don't really kill animals though—I wore a furry jacket to school one day and now I never hear the end of it. High school is cruel they say, but I say it's just beginners prison. It's not cruel, it's torture. Well at least for most people, most people is me. The work is pretty easy, the hours are manageable. It's the incapable tools that make everything flush down the prison toilet. I mean come-on the system is easy, breaking the system is easier, passing the system—well let's just say grandma—"_

"This isn't Fleetwood Mac!"

"Yes it is."

"_You wouldn't believe your eyes_

_If ten-million kangaroos _

_Came out and ate your food"_

"I don't remember this song. . ."

"It's their new album I swear! Now just keep your eyes on the road . . . It's a blind hill"

"Oh yes yes, now I remember. . ."

"Hm. . ."

_Obviously this isn't Fleetwood Mac, pardon my behavior. My grandmother is senile, but we still love her. Our family thanks the lord for her ability to still drive me home from swim practice—and she just passed my house._

"Uh . . . you just—"

"Oh I know! I need to grab a few things at my house for your father—and I want you to meet somebody!"

"But. . ."

_Oh great, another "my friends son". I seriously have had enough of boys. Why oh why . . . Oh wait I know why—because grandma is a senile—_

"I swear it will only take a couple of minutes."

"More like a couple of hours. . ."

"Well that would be nice but I need to get you home!"

"Right and I need to shave my butt. . ."

"Maybe you need to see a doctor about that! That sounds serious."

_Yes grandma, butt hair is serious. Come to think of it the only butt hair that is a problem is the wrestling team. This just explains itself. Sweaty, hairy, gay men looking for an excuse to grope each other. Hair would just make it that more sexy. Dear god he better not be on the wrestling team . . . Why is this car ride so long . . . I wish I could say grandma drives slow but the only thing that is slow is her head. No joke. Good choice grandpa._

"Where're here!"

"Joy. . ."

"Oh my! Where is my key?"

"It's in your hand grandma. . ."

"Oh yes, I see now . . . What would I do without you?"

"Not much."

_This ought' to be good, a chance for me to make fun—I mean talk to a guy with as much intelligence as I—Whoa…_

"Hey you guys are here! Finally. . ."

"Sakura I would like you to meet . . .!"

"Holy s*** . . . you're a girl!"

"Watch your language!"

"Yeah I'm a girl . . . I'm pretty sure I don't have a penis. . ."

"Oh ha-ha, I would hope not. . ."

"Well while you ladies get acquainted I will get my things!"

"Ok grandma. . ."

_Holy crap, grandma actually wanted me to meet someone of the same sex. She must be up to something. At least I can rule out the wrestling team._

"So I assume your Susi?"

"It's Sakura."

"Oh . . . Is that your real name?"

"Yea—"

"I thought it was animal killer."

"Sort of."

"Well what is your real name? Is it something embarrassing like Lucy Lou?"

"No not even close, ha-ha. Sakura Haruno."

"Wow. That's a mouthful—how do you live with that?"

_How is Haruno and mouthful? I wonder what her name could be; I do hope it is more complex than mine. Then maybe I wouldn't seem so ancient. Curse you Japanese relatives._

"It's manageable. May I ask your name? Let me guess Lucy Lou?"

"Oh god no, ha-ha. I'm Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you Sakura."

"Likewise."

_Well I was wrong about many things today. One, my grandmother is smarter than I thought. Two, I found a name weirder than mine. Three, Lucy Lou should be the name of my next dog. Last but not least, I have just realized how nice it is to actually meet somebody with a brain._

"Alright then."

"So—"

"Bunny I'm back! Let's get Ino home."

"Grandma I'm the one you need to bring home."

"Nonsense Ino can't just be here by herself!"

"Actually I have my own ride home Ma'am."

"Oh I see, I see. Then we best be on our way! Come along Saki!"

"Hold on, hey Ino do you have an aim?"

"Yea, it's OnePunchOneKick. It should be pretty easy to remember!"

"Alright, I'll IM you later tonight."

"Kay, see you later."

"Yeah bye. . ."

_That car never was this cold, I must have been talking for at least 5 minutes tops . . . I think. . . Today is most certainly the weird day of the week. I have to make sure I mark that down today—or blog it. Blogging seems more like—_

"So did you two have fun?

"We talked for like five minutes grandma. . . "

"Good! It's wonderful to see you making friends Saki. I was worried you wouldn't have any for the rest of your life!"

"Grandma I have an infinite amount of friends."

"Then why don't I see any at your house anymore?"

"Just because. . ."

"Oh! Look a group of deer! Look at them Saki!"

"Grandma the road."

"Oh yes. The road."

_Wait until Naruto hears about this. He definitely would get a kick out of the no friends for the rest of my life comment. I have plenty of friends . . . Ha-ha-ha. . ._

"Alright well I'll see you later grandma, thanks for the ride. Don't forget about your glasses ok?"

"No problem Saki, see you tomorrow!"

_I'm pretty sure she just forgot tomorrow is Saturday—thus no practice. Poor grandma._

"HEY SAKURA!"

_At this point in time I could not say anything, because at that exact moment I was tackled by a very happy and giddy—likely drugged Naruto. What a goof. Now then, I can't breathe._

"N-nfh!"

"Oh, sorry! Your late you know. You're never late like my uncle. Who's always late you know."

"Yes, yes I know! Grandma wanted me to 'meet someone'."

"Ooooo! Is it a boy? You know I'm the only boy "friend" for you! Is he gay? That would be so awesome. Because you know I'm—"

"CALM DOWN!"

"Eep."

"No. It was a girl. No. She is not gay. Yes. You can tackle her too."

_Like I said G-O-O-F, goof. It would be a miracle if he could tackle her from now on—instead of me you know. . . Maybe she can even invite him to live with her! Nah, don't dream too big Sakura. _

"So—want to get some ice cream?"

_No Sakura, say no, say no. No! NOT THE PUPPY EYES. NO! NO! It won't work not this time—and I give up._

"Sure, but you're paying."

"I guess so . . ."

_Did he just stick his tongue out at me?_


	2. Granule

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me?

_How dare he stick his tongue out at me! I—Sakura just had Naruto—HE LICKED ME!_

"Ha-ha! Race you to the store slow poke!"

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU NARUTO!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"AGHH!"

"Oh shit!"

_Yes! I was catching up on him, he was no match for my—OOF! Note to self: there are other people on the sidewalk."_

"Ow. . ."

"Hey watch where you are going!"

"How about you can go *Insert naughty word here* yourself."

"Excuse you? Oh hey your Sakura the new girl right?"

"Um, no. I moved her like two years ago."

"Well hey I'm sorry here let me—"

"I don't need your help. Later jock-sausage."

_Oh the nerve of that guy. If I wasn't so "polite" I would have clocked him right in the face. Oh well better get running again. How can Naruto beat __**me? **__Oh yea I knocked down that guy. . ._

"Ha! I beat you!"

"Stop dancing your weirdo. The only reason you won is because I knocked a jock sausage down."

"Ooooo! Ha-ha! Excuses, excuses Sakura buddy!"

"3. . .2"

"Uh-oh!"

_That's right run for your life you little weirdo. When I get home you're so dead."_

"Local protesters seem to have caused an uproar in Southern Plattsburgh over the—"

**Click.**

_The news was always this dramatic here, if I haven't seen it then somebody else has. For the past couple of days I have begun to realize what it is like to have friends again, thanks grandma. I haven't really noticed that actually conversing with actual people makes me happy—I'm always so used to work, work, work, swim, swim, and swim. Bailey is a great friend. She doesn't babble on about dramatic news like the death box in my living room. It seems like everybody has an allergy to dying. So they protest instead. Naruto definitely got his whooping when we got home, he is now hogtied in the bathroom._

_(_FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG signed in.)

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: INOOOOOOOOO :DDDDD

OnePunchOneKick: SAKIIIIII. Hi

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: Did you get the homework yesterday? I'm pretty sure we have the same teacher.

OnePunchOneKick: No I don't think I do. . .

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: Darn =/

OnePunchOneKick: Oh before I forget—I hear the sexiest guy in the school has been staring at you.

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: HA! Was my butt hanging out or something?

OnePunchOneKick: No no really—I think he likes you

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: Maybe I should tell him I'm gay. Ha-ha-ha he would like it too much. I actually bumped into him on the way to the ice cream parlor.

OnePunchOneKick: Awe don't do that, he is so adorable and smart and funny and and-

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: You like him don't you? :D

OnePunchOneKick: cute—wait wut no 

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: Someone has a man crush whats his name again? Danny?

OnePunchOneKick: Sasuke 3

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: YOU DO LIKE HIM!

OnePunchOneKick: . NO I DON'T

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: YOU USED "3 "

OnePunchOneKick: ok ok you got me Saki

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: So why get me to date him? Ewie.

OnePunchOneKick: Because you're prettier than I am and he already likes you

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: I have a plan and-YOU ARE SEXI DUMMY DON'T EVA SAY TAT AGAINNNNNN

OnePunchOneKick: o-o um ok and what is the plan?

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: I am going to be the most obnoxious girl that he will ever meet and I will MAKE him fall in love with you! Even if I have to die!

OnePunchOneKick: I would imagine you would live but umm are you sure you don't want to date him instead?

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: I will give you a makeover if that's what you want : ) and yes I am very sure—besides he's not my type—he does wrestling ew

OnePunchOneKick: But that is so sexy

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: EWWWW it's just an excuse for gay swea—

OnePunchOneKick: OK OKOKOKOKOKOKOKK

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: Teehee Just pray he is not gay HAHAHAHAH

OnePunchOneKick: Oh I would die

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: me too . . . ID DIE LAUGHING XD

OnePunchOneKick: Great—Moms home I will ttyt kay?

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: No Prob byes sexii 3

(OnePunchOneKick has signed out)

(FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG has signed out)

_Tomorrow was going to be the best day of my life! A chance to goof of and help out a friend. For the next week I wore conservative clothing, I would purposely pass notes to Sasuke telling him to meet me somewhere and not show up. I would piss him off all the time. Nothing seemed to work, that boy followed me everywhere. Maybe a new plan would need to take place. _

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: NOTHING IS WORKING!

OnePunchOneKick: I know He likes you even more now

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: Omg more? EWWWWW I should just ignore him

OnePunchOneKick: But then how will I get him to like me?

ArtJunkie2009: Maybe I should go after somebody I like and date them

OnePunchOneKick: That wouldn't work though he would still stare at you

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: Maybe I should dye my hair, I hear he hates punks

OnePunchOneKick: YAH! Oh and we still need a makeover for me

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: What color should I get?

OnePunchOneKick: PINK!

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: A vile color but for you dearest anything

OnePunchOneKick: About that makeover…

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: No problem! Lets make a girl date and I will totally be all over you!

OnePunchOneKick: Uh….

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERV

OnePunchOneKick: Hahahah I couldn't help it.

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: I know I would have done the same thing: D

OnePunchOneKick: Do think he like blondes?

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: DON'T your hair is the most perfect shade of red ever

OnePunchOneKick: ok ok

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: I will make him love you : )

OnePunchOneKick: You're the best Sakura

FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG: I know

OnePunchOneKick: ^_^ SHIT HITLER IS HERE

(OnePunchOneKick has signed out)

(FlowersFallOnMeLykOMG has signed out)

_ Pink? Ew. . .the things I would do for that girl. . .Maybe I should try a nice shade of blue. . .nah pink. Tomorrow is going to be epic I know it. I will make him love her no matter what. _

"Sakura! Time to get up you sleepy headddddd!"

"Ugh sure thing mom."

"Hey, have you seen Naruto?"

"OH MY GOD!"

_I can't believe I forgot him in the bathroom! Did I mention I gagged him too? Oh man._


	3. Pebble

_So life is hard. Well, Naruto's life is hard. A young, poor, defenseless gay boy—tied up in a bathroom left to rot until the next morning. Or when I remember that he is in there. On top of all things, Naruto has not eaten. Lord help us all . . . deliver us from this demon within him that grumbles every two hours and thirty-two minutes. Maybe if I slip a Twinkie under the bathroom door—maybe somehow he will . . . oh he's gagged that's right. Well! Time to face the wrath of "it"._

"Hey, I noticed you last night at the bar and I just want to say—"

**Thump.**

"Oh yah, I know. Last night you were an animal. Hey um, if you ever want a good time—call me okay?"

**Thump. THUMP.**

"Oh hey! Don't be that way—I was shy too at first but you know what they say. . . Well I actually don't know what they say! So I'll pick you up around seven? "

**Thumping continues.**

_So today is the day I die my hair pink at Ino's house. As much as I detest the color, I can't help but feel all tingly inside. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face at school. Especially jock sausage. Oh! We have Lucky Charms for cereal? Sweet! _

"So where is Naruto sweetie?"

"He's sick, he told me to tell you not to disturb him no matter what sounds you hear from the bathroom."

"Oh, why?"

"Well to put it bluntly mother. He's got _massive_ diarrhea."

"Oh! Ewe! Now I have to go to work without breakfast!"

"And that's why you love me."

_The smile I drew couldn't have gotten any cornier._

"Oh well there is the bus! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Wait—why?"

"I'm going to Ino's house tonight."

"Oh that's right . . . "

"Yuppers. Now see ya!"

"Wait Sakura! Are you a lesbian?"

"What the f***? NO! Oh my g—There is the bus. BYE MOM."

_I love you too mother. As I approach this Twinkie colored bus I can't help but think . . . My mom justifies that I am gay because I am spending the night at a __**girl's **__house. Right. I love you too mom. Hey look! An empty seat!_

"_**I**____**don't know why, but today seems like it's gonna' be a great day**_

_**There's something in the air that makes me feel like things are gonna' go my way**_

_**The birds are chirping "tweedle e deet", the sun is shighning bright**_

_**There's a skip in my step, a pep in my pep, (Sniff, cough, sniff,)**_

_**and I don't know why."**_

_I don't know why but this song is just the most amazing skit SNL has ever done, even if the guy was on crack. As I listen to this song I wonder—"Does Sasuke the Jock sausage ever do smack or cocaine? I bet he does. I mean—how else would he be able to wrestle—oh we're here. Unfortunately._

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Ino!"

"So did you end up getting the pink hair dye?"

"Yeah, last night before I went to bed I asked my mom and she went and got it for me. She asked if it was for me and I said no."

"Why did you do that?"

"I said it was for Naruto because if I told her it was me—then she surely would think I was gay."

"Wait . . . You're not gay?"

"Oh my g-!"

"I'm kidding! Geez! Ha-ha!"

"Let's get to class weirdo."

"Whatever you say, he um Sasuke wants to know if you would go to the party with him."

"What party?"

"Kiba's party."

"Oh yuck! Animal shelter boy? I bet he does some Mary-Jane. Ha-ha! Well tell him I said no."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because I already said you did . . . PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

" . . . "

"Saki? Baby? You know I loves you?"

"Well I guess I will just have to put on my worst moves then."

"Wait—what?"

"You know, like to spill my drink and stuff?"

"Oh . . . You're not mad?"

"Nope."

"LIES!"

"Hey chill menopause monthly! Let's get to class."

_Of course I was mad you fool! Yuck now I have to look all . . . pretty and stuff. I guess I could give it my best shot. I mean what's the worst that could—I should probably stop there. Whenever somebody finishes that, something ALWAYS happens. It may be bad or good—well mostly bad._

_ As the teacher droned on and on and on and on—well you get the idea. I could tell Sasuke was looking at my butt. Oh the nerve. Let the whispering begin._

"_Take a picture, it lasts longer meat stick."_

"_Oh haha . . . Sakura I wasn't staring at you."_

"_Liar, you've been lusting after me with your withered old man hose from day one. Loser."_

"_You only wish baby."_

_**Snap. **_

"Don't you _ever _call me baby _EVER _again! Or so help me I will rip your d*** off and rape you with it."

**Silence.**

"Ms. Haruno. Is there something you need to share?"

_Oh god._


	4. To Be OR Not To Be A Rock

"Is there something you would like to share Ms. Haruno?

"Nope! Not a thing!"

"Then be quiet!"

"Got it all mighty one."

_A typical scoff was exchanged. Now onto my battle with limp-dick._

"_Hey Rena, why do you hate me so much?"_

"_I don't __**hate **__you; I just strongly dislike you with a passion that could crush a kitten on a sunny day."_

"_I'm never mean to you though . . . What can I do to prove that I'm a good guy?"_

_You know . . . maybe he was right. Maybe I have been to mean to him all my life. Well this year. I do remember the flowers somebody gave me last week. But I was allergic to them so I threw them out. I remember the chocolates last month, but I was on a diet—so I threw those out also. And that card . . . I SWEAR THE FIRE WAS SET BY SOMEONE ELSE _

"_You know what Jock-sausage?"_

"_I know—I know I'll shut-up now."_

"_Well that would be awesome but no, I guess I could give you a chance, but only at that party! You blow it at the party and I swear. . ."_

"_Don't worry about a thing, I'll be on my best behavior."_

_Yes Sakura, my best behavior all right._

"_Yeah yeah, try not to get an erection jock sausage."_

_I know this is a bad idea. What if he tries to rape me and sell my body for soup at the homeless shelter? Nah. He woul—oh yeah, he totally would. Oh well, I already said yes . . . So should I be a sleazy slut or a desperate housewife?_

_**Rinnnnnng.**_

"FINALLY!"

"Haha! I have never seen you so happy to get out of class Sakura!"

"Oh you know it Ino. Finally I can just relax at your house, have a glass of iced tea, and watch a movie—"

"And dye your haiirrrr . . ."

"Wait—what?"

"You know! The plan?"

"But but-!"

"No buts! You promised you lazy whore!"

"INO!"

"WHORE!"

"Oh I could never get mad at you . . . whatever I guess"

"It's pink."

"God help us all."

_So the night went well. Besides the hair dying part . . . yuck! I absolutely dreaded 8:56 p.m. The room smelled like sex and candy. I didn't mind the candy—joking! It smelled like the cheap dye you buy from Wal-Mart. You know . . . the __**special **__kind. The kind where they say "Welcome to Wal-Mart . . . now get your shit and get out!" Never mind. The fumes are getting into my brain!" Now rinse. Lather. Lather. And. . . Ugh fuck—Lather again? Soon I'll be a vegetable. Goodbye cruel world!_

"Sakura are you ranting in your head again?"

". . .No"

"LIES!"

"But it's melting my sanity Ino! MY SANITY! I can feel the intelligence being taken over by the pink residue."

"Oh stop you big baby."

"Says the girl who can't get limp-dick!"

"HEY! Shut-up! That's why you're making him fall for me!"

"Oh jeez."

_I could really kill this girl someday._

"And done!"

"Finally . . ."

"Now you must wait . . . 45 minutes!"

"Oh god."

"Shut up! Let's go watch some Desperate Housewives! I hear Orson left Bree!"

"Fine. Whatever. As long as it gets my mind off of this smell."

_**(To Be Continued!)**_

**So sorry my readers! But I am sooooo tired and this chapter is less than 1000 words D: I has let you down! So I shall give you a Blood On The Dance Floor Drabble! ENJOY! They are the best band EVA!**

_Do you want be a super star?_

_Get fucked up and go real far?_

_Do you want to be a zillionaire?_

_Throw them hands in the air!_

_Or do you want to be a porn star?_

_Fuck for money and go real far__?_

"Cut! Cut!"

"What the hell is the problem now?"

_Dahvie Vanity was beginning to get frustrated; this was the second time they had to stop! Suddenly the voice boomed in again._

"When you say _porn star _you have to sound sexy and in need."

"But I _am_!"

_What the fuck does he mean I'm not sexy? How __**dare **__him._

"Look manager dude—if you're going to record us professionally then you need me to do whatever the fuck I feel like doing! Got it?"

_Their single was supposed to come out __**tomorrow. Tomorrow! **_

"You little punk! Shut the hell up and let me do my job."

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me kid."

"Hey what time is it?"

"It's—"

"It's time for you to get the fuck out! You're fired."

_Blood on the Dance Floor. Raw and still untamed. _


	5. Rock

"I can't believe Orson left Bree!"

"I told you Saki! This season finale was amazing!"

"Now I'm going to want to watch more—damn you!"

"Hey! It's not my fault—hey looks like the timers done!"

"FINALLY!"

_I guess Desperate Housewives did take my mind off of the smell. The magic of T.V. is surprising sometimes. Even to me. _

"Let's see how it came out."

_La-la-la-la-la-laaa—lah-lahhhhh- la-la-la. At least the water is nice and—OUCH HOT HOT!_

"THAT'S FUCKING HOT YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Oops! Sorry, my dad must have flushed the toilet."

"Well good for him!"

"And—done! It will lighten up when your hair dries."

"O.K. Now what do we do?"

"Truth or dare?"

"I LOVE THAT GAME!"

"Ha-ha, O.K. Let's go."

_I was actually being sarcastic. I hated truth or dare with a passion. A dark, horribly deep passion. Why you ask? YOU FUCKING ASKED WHY? Well then, shall tell you. Back in the day, me, Naruto, Choji, and Hinata used to hang like the bestest of buddies. But now Choji is on the Atkins diet and Hinata transferred. Naruto is . . . Naruto—Anyway, the guys dared me to kiss Hinata on the lips. And boy did I make that one sloppy hot wet kiss—no you pervert, I was 9. I chickened out like a headless . . . well chicken. To this day—I hate this game. I always will. But for Ino—__**anything.**_

"You ready Saki?"

"Oh yeah . . . let's get this over with."

"Ha-ha! You're so funny. Alright I'll go first."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wuss—I mean have you ever _not _liked Sasuke?"

"Well that was a dumb question—of course I liked Sasuke from the moment I laid eyes on him!"

_Fucking limp-dick. He's so ugly! FUCK!_

"Yuck!"

"Truth or dare?"

"_Dare." _

"I dare you to dance."

"What?"

"I dare you to dance I said."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Now shake your ass!"

"O.K.? That's not awkward at all Ino."

~She dances~

"Ha-ha! Naruto was right!"

"Huh?"

"You do dance horrible! HA!"

"Well I guess that's his revenge?"

"Huh?"

"Oh it's a long story. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Man you're a buzz kill. Have you _ever _kissed a guy?"

"Ha! Of course I have silly!"

"I mean like make-out hardcore dummy, not kiss your grandpa good-night!"

"Oh . . . well"

"I KNEW IT!"

"SO!"

"Ha!"

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Eh, I guess truth this time."

"Have you ever kissed a _girl."_

_Oh no. The memories!_

"Um, no?"

"Not even on the cheek!"

"Nope."

"You need to at least try."

"Fuck that!"

"You're a scaredy cat!"

"AM NOT!"

"PROVE IT!"

"I WILL!"

_It happened. So suddenly I didn't even notice what I just did. A kiss. It was just a kiss. I JUST KISSED INO. WHAT THE FUCK! I'M STILL KISSING HER! One, two, three—PULL AWAY!_

" _. . . "_

"Uh . . . Saki?"

"WHAT THE—"

"FUCK?"

"JUST"

"HAPPENED?"

_Jesus! Now we are finishing each other's sentences? WHEN WILL IT END? Maybe tomorrow._

"I think I just kissed you."

"I think you just kissed me."

"Well I—uh"

"You're a good kisser?"

"Thanks?"

"That actually was kind of fun . . ."

"You mean kind of wrong?"

"How do you mean?"

"I just kissed a girl"

_The taste of her cherry lipstick? Er fuck its chap stick!_

"And you liked it! Ha-ha!"

"Shut-up!"

"Ha-ha I love you Saki."

"I uh love you too?"

_It was a long ass night. Ino went to sleep like a rock, but I stayed up all night. I didn't really like it that much did I? I'm not gay! Maybe I am. Am I gay? My thoughts could race on and on for eternity. Somehow I just can't make sense of what just happened . . . I mean she is cute . . . what the hell. I'm not gay. Go the fuck asleep. Yes. I'm telling myself to get to fucking bed. Because I said so. _

_Maybe in the morning I could make sense of what had just happened. I mean, I certainly cannot. Maybe Naruto can! He is gay! I could totally connect with him—oh wait maybe he is still mad about the closet thing . . . Oh well . . . Then I shall threaten him with his life. Goodnight self. Sweet dreams._


	6. An important update

So it's been quite a while since I updated, I've been busy-extremely busy. Soon though, I'll be able to come out with more (possibly understandable) chapters. Write me so I know if you like the direction (I may or may not listen), the stories are influenced by things that happen in my life (actually sometimes I make them up). If you are dying to know the next part I will personally send you a rough draft of the next chapter (not joking). I've been on hiatus for so long, but I am back. The reason I come back is more people have been messaging me lately and I feel obligated to make the time.

Best,

TheDinoAvenger aka ArtJunkie aka Jenna aka Crocodile Dundee

(Sent from the iPad)


End file.
